Poor Series : Poor Siwon
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Siwon berencana menginap di dorm karena Kibum juga lagi nginap di dorm. Namun akibat keteledorannya akhirnya sesuatu terjadi antara mereka. KKKKK... summarynya gak jelas, author kurang pandai buat summary jadi baca langsung aja ya..RnR pleasee
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Siwon "**

**Pairing : SiBum & Other member**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : G**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read)**

**Summary : Siwon berencana menginap di dorm karena Kibum juga lagi nginap di dorm. Namun akibat keteledorannya akhirnya sesuatu terjadi antara mereka. KKKKK... sumarrynya gak jelas, author kurang pandai buat summary jadi baca langsung aja ya ^^. Don't forget,,, R&R Ok.. ^^,,, and mian kalo jelek… juga sangat lama :(**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka (reader mau masuk? Gak usah aja gin ya,, aku aja yang masuk readers sekalian gak usah ^dibantai ma semua reader^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/\_/\ /\_/\ /\_/\ /\_/\**

**(^_^) (^-^) (^O^) (^U^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini siwon berencana akan menginap di dorm, dia sengaja menginap karena orang yang di cintainya Kibum juga akan menginap di dorm. Cukup lama mereka tak bertemu karena aktifitas Kibum yang sangat padat dengan dunia actingnya. Dia memacu mobilnya sembari meyenandungkan lagu Bonamana. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah memasuki area parkir di dorm mereka. Dia melangkah dengan riang memasuki area itu dan dengan santainya dia masuk kedalam lift tak lupa dia menekan angka 12 *dua belas bukan ya dormnya mereka itu? Kalo gak anggap aja 12 deh, Ok reader? ^^*

.

.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan Siwon melangkah dengan senag hati ke dorm mereka. Di bukanya pintu pelan-pelan dan nampaklah semua member yang lagi berkumpul di ruang tengah semabari bercanda.

" Yoo... " katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" O... Siwon hyung kau nginap disini ? " Tanya Wookie.

" Hem... " jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum manis menampakkan lekukan di pipinya itu terlihat dan itu semakin membuatnya bertambah manis sekali.

" Apa kalian sudah makan? " tanyanya yang disambut dengan gelengan oleh semua member. " Baiklah aku akan pesan Pizza, apa kalian semua mau? " tanyanya lagi *A : aku mau dung Won Won. S : Ogah wa ngasih lo, lagian sejak kapan nama wa berubah jadi Won Won?. A : Sejak aku buat fanfic ne. S : Dasar author gila *#plakkk, abaikan.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon memesan pizza ukuran big sebanyak 5 porsi ^buset dah rakus amat, udah BIG ukurannya 5 Porsi lagi. ckckckck^.

" O... ya,,, Kibummie sudah datang kah? " tanyanya.

" Iya, dia dikamar kalian hyung " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Ehm... aku mau kekamar dulu " katanya sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Di bukanya pintu pelan-pelan, nampak Kibum sedang asik bermain HP sambil tengkurap di ranjangnya. Dia melangkah pelan kearah Kibum dan

" Kibummieeeeeeeeee " teriaknya tepat di telinga Kibum. Sontak Kibum terkejut dan menjatuhkan Hpnya dengan lumayan keras menyentuh lantai.

" Yaaa... Hyung, kau mau membunuhku hah? " tanyanya dengan nada marah seraya mengelus-elus dadanya.

" Eh... hehe mian Kibummie " katanya sembari nyengir.

Kibum tak menghiraukannya, dia mengambil Hpnya dan seketika itu amarahnya bangkit (?) lagi saat dia tahu Hpnya mati total. Dia mencoba menghidupkannya tapi tak jua mau hidup. Dengan murka dia menghadap Siwon.

" Ya... Siwon-ah " serunya tanpa embel-embel hyung lagi " Dasar pabbo, kau lihat hp ku rusak ? " Serunya lagi sembari mendelik kearah Siwon.

Siwon hanya nyengir gaje melihat kemarahan Ukenya itu. " Hehe,,, Mi – mian Kibummie. Aku tadi hanya bermaksud mengejutkan mu saja. Tak kusangka reaksimu seheboh tadi. " Sambungnya lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

" Pabbo... Siwon hyung Pabbo " kata Kibum lagi.

" Ya... Kibummie, aku gak sengaja. Aku minta maaf. Mianhae?" pintanya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Kibum tak menghiraukannya. Entah mengapa hari ini dia sedang bad mood. Dia sangat tak berminat sekali untuk berbaik-baik dengan orang apalagi yang namanya Siwon. Pertama dia sudah terlanjur bosan menunggu Siwon yang datangnya sangat lama sekali padahal janjinya akan tepat waktu nyatanya dia datang telat satu jam. Kedua, begitu Siwon datang bukannya langsung mendatanginya tapi malah mengobrol dahulu dengan semua member yang lagi berkumpul diruang tengah bahkan membelikan mereka Pizza lagi, Kibum tau itu semua karena suara Siwon yang besar dan bodohnya dia tak menyadari kedatangan Siwon kekamar mereka secara diam-diam itu. Ketiga, Siwon membuatnya terkejut sampai dia menjatuhkan hpnya yang mengakibatkan hpnya jadi rusak, padahal dia tadi lagi asik-asiknya mengupload foto ke twitternya untuk menghilangkan bosannya.

.

.

Siwon yang merasakan hawa-hawa gak enak mulai melancarkan aksinya merayu Kibum agar dia mau memaafkannya. " Wah.. bisa gagal rencanaku mau kangen-kangenan sama Kibummie. Aish... kenapa aku harus mengejutkannya tadi " pikirnya dalam hati.

" Kibummie mianhae " kata Siwon dengan memasang wajah penuh penyesalan.

.

Kibum hanya diam menatapnya dengan sebal. " Dasar seme pabbo, gak punya perasaan. bego " katanya dalam hati.

.

" Kibummie... jangan marah dong, kan manisnya jadi hilang " kata Siwon lagi.

" Memangnya aku gula apa manis? " sahut Kibum dengan mendelik kearah Siwon.

" Eh... Kibummie kan manis sekali apalagi kalo senyum, jadi senyum dong masa aku datang kamu sambut dengan wajah mu yang berlipat-lipat seperti itu " kata Siwon lagi.

" Ini semua juga gara-gara kau hyung, dasar seme gak peka. Kau tau aku menunggumu datang selama satu jam. Kau telat satu jam Choi Siwon, dan lagi setelah kau datang kenapa nggak langsung menemuiku tapi malah menawarkan makanan sama semua member dan satu lagi kau sudah merusakkan hp ku " pekik Kibum frustasi setelah mengingat hpnya lagi.

Siwon cengo mendengar semua perkataan Kibum. " Astaga, bisa mati aku " pikirnya " Mianhae Kibummie, aku kira kau akan telat makanya aku datang lama " kata Siwon sambil mencari-cari alasan yang tepat agar Kibum tak bertambah marah.

" Alasan yang bodoh " kata Kibum dan dia langsung keluar.

" Hah... kan aku niat nginap karna ada kamu Kibummie kalo kamu marah terus percuma dong ada aku disini " gumam Siwon dan dia pun langsung menyusul Kibum keluar. Dilihatnya Kibum sedang berkumpul dengan member lainnya. Dia duduk dekat Kibum tapi Kibum malah pindah ke dekat Ryeowook.

" Kibummie..." gumamnya dengan nada sedih.

.

.

~Malam Hari~

.

.

Siwon masuk kekamar terlebih dahulu setelah dia habis-habisan di diemin dan dicuekin sama Kibum. Dia tidur telungkup di ranjangnya, dia terlampau memikirkan Kibum hingga tak menyadari bahwa yang dipikirkannya suah ada di ranjangnya dan sedang memandanginya.

" Hyung..." Panggil Kibum.

Siwon yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya tak mendengar panggilan Kibum.

" Siwon hyung " panggilnya lagi.

Siwon tak juga menjawab panggilan Kibum.

" Aish.. ne orang tuli apa budeg seh? Ya.. Siwon hyung? " panggilanya lagi dan Siwon masih tetap tak mendengar panggilan dari Kibum.

" Yaa.. CHOI SIWOON " akhirnya kesabaran Kibum habis juga dan jadilah dia berteriak memanggil Siwon.

.

.

.

~Sementara itu di ruang tengah~

.

.

.

" Wah... kayaknya bakalan ada perang lagi neh di dorm " kata Eunhyuk setelah mendengar teriakan Kibum.

Semua member yang ada di sana mengangguk setuju.

" Kasian Siwon,,,, " kata Leeteuk.

.

.

.

~Back to SiBum Room~

.

.

.

Siwon berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Kibum. " Eh... ? Kibummie, waeyo? " tanya Siwon dengan tampang bingung.

" Waeyo? Kau tuli ya, aku memanggilmu dari tadi tak kau jawab malah bergumam tak jelas. Misi, aku mau tidur. Badan besarmu itu menghabiskan tempat itu menghabiskan tempat tidur tau. Tidur di sofa sana " usir Kibum sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh Siwon.

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam itu Siwon tidur di sofa. Hilang sudah semua harapannya untuk tidur seranjang dengan Kibum dan harapan-harapannya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ F I N _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mian kalo kurang memuaskan, cozx author lagi malas ngetik dan mikir selain itu author gak tega buat si alim di SuJu ntu menderita, so... jadilah segini aja. Dan untuk ini aku buat oneshot aja ya... hehe.

Mian juga lama updatenya... alasannya tetap tidak berubah, author males ngetik dan mikir...

Special thank's buat _**:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**" **__**ELFishyShfly**__** , **__**Ppipit-SungminniELFishy, MIN HYORIN, **__**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**__** , **__**jongwoonieswife-sj, **__**Cho Seo Ryun**__** , **__**Minnie Seongmin**__** , **__**Mentari Lacamara, **__**Shiori and Shiroi**__** , **__**gimo michiko**__** , **__**Kim TaeNa**__** , **__**Ira Cloudsomnia**__** , **__**phumie, **__**Ira Cloudsomnia**__** , **__**nikwon, Dhikae, Unykyuminmin, titanic magnae gaemkyu, Choi KyulBin, gimo michiko, dan **__**Shiori and Shiroi**__** ".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yang udah baca dan review di Poor Series : Poor Yesung . Mian gak di balas satu-satu cozx kemalasan author lagi tingkat akut.

Akhirnya yang udah baca revie ya...^^... dan mian kalo gak memuaskan, kependekan, gaje, ngebosenin and dsbg dah. Review pleaseee ^^!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Poor Series : " Poor Siwon "**

**Pairing : SiBum & Other member**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : G**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo dsb dah pokoknya (don't like, don't read)**

**Summary : Kibum yang sudah marah karena ulah Siwon malah semakin bertambah marah. Don't forget,,, R&R Ok.. ^^,,, and mian kalo jelek… juga sangat lama :(**

**Disclaimer : semua member suju milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan keluarga mereka (reader mau masuk? Gak usah aja gin ya,, aku aja yang masuk readers sekalian gak usah ^dibantai ma semua reader^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

_**Ke esokan paginya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kibum terbangun tepat puku 07.00, dia mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya untuk membiasakan irisnya dengan secercah cahaya yang menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah matanya cukup terbiasa dengan cahaya dia menggerakkan badannya dan hendak bangun menuju kamar mandi, tapi ada yang mengganjal tubuhnya hingga dia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Dia merasa ada sebuah lengan yang cukup kekar melingkar di pingganggnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Siwon yang sedang tertidur dengan mendekapnya.

"Huh... Dasar, sudah dibilang tidur di sofa malah tidur disini, main peluk aja lagi." Gumam Kibum pelan. Rupanya Kibum masih marah terhadap Siwon yang akibat insiden semalam.

"Ya... hyung bangun?" teriak Kibum tepat di telinga Siwon.

Siwon yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Kibum seketika langsung bangun dan menatap Kibum dengan malas.

"Aih... waeyo Kibummie? Aku masih ngantuk." Jawabnya dan dia kembali membaringkan badannya ketempat tidur dan tak lupa tangannya kembali melingkar dipinggang Kibum erat.

"Ya.. hyung bangun. kalau mau tidur, tidur aja lepaskan pelukanmu itu bodoh." Teriak Kibum yang mulai kesal.

"Aish... kamu kenapa marah-marah terus sih chagiya? Sensitif sekali mulai dari semalam, lagi dapat ya?" tanya Siwon asal yang mau nggak mau jadi langsung mendapatkan jitakan yang cukup keras dari Kibum.

"Awww... Sakit Kibummie." Jawab Siwon seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku ini namja tau, bukan yeoja yang bisa halangan. Dasar pabbo." Kata kibum dengan tampang yang sudah benar-benar kesal dan dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"Aih... Kibummie jadi kelihatan seperti yeoja, ngomel terus dari semalam pake acara ngambek lagi. Apa jangan-jangan Kibummie punya kepribadian ganda?" pikir Siwon yang tanpa di ketahuinya Kibum yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hendak mengambil handuknya mendengar semua ucapannya tadi. Amarah Kibum memuncak mendengar perkataan Siwon.

.

.

TUKKKK...

.

.

"Awww... aduh-aduh, kepalaku." Teriak Siwon dan dia langsung membalikkan badannya mencari tau siapa yang sudah memukul kepalanya. Matanya melotot ketika melihat Kibum yang sedang menatapnya dengan marah, ditangan kirinya ada gayung yang diyakini Siwon sebagai baranga yang digunakan untuk memukul kepalanya tadi.

"Ki—Kibummie?" ucapnya lirih.

Kibum diam tak menjawab dan langsung berbalik masuk kekamar mandi lagi.

"Aish...pabboya Siwon-ah, pasti Kibummie bakal lama ne ngambeknya...Aish!" seru Siwon frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

.

_**2 Jam Setelah kejadian Kibum memukul Kepala Siwon **_

.

.

Saat ini semua member SuJu sedang duduk melingkari sebuah meja yang penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan yang siap untuk di santap oleh mereka semua. Pagi ini di yakini Siwon sebagai pagi tersial sepanjang hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi sekali sudah dimarahi oleh Kibum, mendapat dua pukulan telak di kepalanya, dimarahi oleh Kibum, didiamkan oleh Kibum dan sekarang pada saat di meja makan pun dia harus iri terhadap pasangan-pasangan lain yang menikmati sarapan sambil bermesraan.

Siwon yang melihat itu semua hanya memasang muka iri yang sangat-sangat iri, lebih tepatnya merana. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kibum yang sedang makan.

"Kibummie?" panggilnya sembari tangannya hendak memegang tangan Kibum.

.

.

Plakkk

.

.

Kibum memukul tangan Siwon yang merayap hendak menyentuh tangannya, dia melotot melihat Siwon menberikan deathglare terbaiknya buat namja satu ini. Siwon langsung menarik tangannya begitu Kibum memukulnya dan memberikan deathglarenya. Semua member yang menyaksikan itu pun terkejut dan menatap mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Waeyo? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya sang umma aka Leeteuk, leader mereka.

"Iy—adawww" Siwon berteriak kesakitan saat akan menjawab tapi kakinya di injak oleh Kibum dengan kerasnya.

"Ani umma, kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Kibum sembari memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Kure? Kenapa Siwon menjerit kesakitan saat akan menjawab dan kenapa kau memukul tangannya Kibummie?" tanya sang umma lagi.

"Oh... Siwon hyung sedang sakit gigi umma makanya dia mengaduh pas akan menjawab pertanyaan dari umma dan aku nggak memukul tangan Siwon hyung, ada nyamuk tadi makanya aku memukulnya" jawab Kibum.

"oh...," jawab sang umma seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Sebaiknya kamu segera kedokter Siwon untuk memeriksakan gigimu dan jangan lupa minum obat jika sudah nggak tahan." Kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Benarkah Siwonnie lagi sakit gigi? Kalau begitu aku makan aja jatah sarapannya pagi ini?" kata Shindong dengan mata berbinar.

"Hem,,, makan aja hyung. Siwon hyung nggak bisa makan juga." Jawab Kibum sembari memberikan jatah sarapan Siwon ke Shindong.

Siwon yang melihat itu memandang dengan muka yang minta di kasihani. "Hikz,,,,, Kibummie kejam sekali." Batin Siwon merintih perih. Dia tidak mencegah karena Kibum masih menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

Tak lama kenudian Kibum sudah selesai makannya dan dia bangkit dari duduknya menuju ruang tengah.

"Siwon hyung, kita keruang tengah sekarang." Ajak Kibum dengan nada yang manis sekali sembari senyum terbaiknya yang membuat Siwon jadi ngeri sendiri melihatnya. "Bencana apa lagi yang akan menimpaku kali ini?" pikir Siwon miris sembari bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Kibum keruang tengah.

Sesampainya disana mereka duduk di sofa, Kibum mengambil remote tv dan menyalakannya. Selama 3 menit mereka saling diam tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali. Siwon melirik Kibum takut-takut, dilihatnya Kibum sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri menonton acara tv dan dia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Kibum.

"Kibummie?" panggilnya dan itu langsung membuat Kibum memberikan tatapan dinginnya ke Siwon. Siwon yang ditatap seperti itu langsung diam lagi. Mereka kemabli terdiam selam 5 menit, "Hah... aku harus minta maaf sama Kibummie, biar aja deh kena marah." Pikir Siwon seraya membulatkan tekatnya.

"Kibummie, mianhae. Jangan diam terus dong, aku kan jadi makin merasa bersalah?" pinta Siwon dengan nada semelas mungkin.

Kibum hanya diam tak merespon ucapannya. Siwon tak menyerah dan dia berusaha untuk melunakkan hati Kibummie yang sudah beku itu.

"Kibummie, masa kau tega menyia-nyiakan waktu free kita yang tinggal sebentar lagi? Aku kan ingin menikmati hari ini bersama Kibummie. Ayolah, jangan marah terus. Kibummie jelek jadinya kalo marah gitu." Ucap Siwon lagi.

Kibum hanya melihat sekilas kearahnya, dia semakin merasa jengkel mendenga ucapan Siwon yang mengganggu acara menontonnya.

"Berisik!" jawab Kibum dan dia langsung berjalan kekamarnya.

"Yahhhhh...tambah marah deh," kata Siwon pelan, dia pun berlari kekamarnya menyusul Kibum.

.

.

.

_**At Kamar**_

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar secara pelan, takut akan membuat Kibum yang lagi sensitif itu menjadi bertambah marah. Dilihatnya Kibum sedang berbaring dengan tangan kanan menutup wajahnya.

"Kibummie?" panggil Siwon pelan.

Kibum hanya diam.

"Kibummie?" panggilnya lagi dan Kibum tetap diam.

"Ya... Kibummie, jangan cuekin akau dong?" pinta Siwon dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ya,,, hyung, berisik tau. Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku." Jawab Kibum dengan nada tak kalah tinggi.

"Kibummie maafin aku dulu baru aku akan diam." Pinta Siwon tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya.

"Nggak!" jawab Kibum.

"Ya... Kibummie, sebagai seorang manusia kita harus bisa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain karena itu akan..."

"Stoppppppppp... jangan ceramah hyung, aku mau tidur. Aku nggak akan memaafkan mu tau." Kata Kibum sewot saat mendengar Siwon yang mulai berkhotbah.

"Ya.. Kibummie, ayolah maafin aku. Kamu tahu hukuman apa bagi seseorang yang tak mau memaafkan kesalahan orang lain? Dia akan...bla..bla..bla.." jelas Siwon.

Kibum Jengkel mendengar ocehan Siwon yang tiada hentinya. Dia menutup telinganya menggunakan bantal guling dan mencoba tak mengindahkan itu semua, tapi suara Siwon semaki keras. "Huh... neo orang nggak tau apa kalo aku ngantuk?" pikir Kibum. Siwon semakin ngomong nggak jelas yang membuat Kibum akhirnya bener-bener hilang kesabarannya.

"YAAAAAA...SIWON HYUNG, KUBILANG BERHENTI. STOPPP, KAU MEMBUATKU SAKIT KEPALA TAU." Teriak Kibum tepat di depan muka Siwon yang membuatnya langsung diam seketika.

"Kau memang benar-benar menguji kesabaran ku mulai dari semalam. Kau sudah datang telat semalam, terus melupakan aku dan malah asik mengobrol dengan yang lain, mengejutkanku yang membuat HP ku langsung rusak, memaksa tidur seranjang denganku padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidur di sofa, memelukku tanpa izin, mengataiku seperti wanita dan lain sebagainya dan sekarang saat aku mau tidur kau berceramah, " Kibum diam dan menarik nafas sebentar setelah mengabsen kesalahan-kesalahan Siwon tanpa tertinggal satupun "Kau... kau mau aku memaafkanmu?" tanya Kibum. Siwon mengangguk, dia masih agak syok karena Kibum yang tiba-tiba berteriak tepat di depan mukanya.

"Berhenti ceramah didepanku, berhenti mengikuti dan berhenti mengangguku selama waktu free kita ini. Mengerti?" tanya Kibum dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Ta...tapi,,, Kibumie?" jawab Siwon yang tak menerima syarat Kibum tersebut. "terus buat apa aku di dorm toh kalau ternyata aku gak bisa berbicara dengan Kibummie?" pikir Siwon miris.

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian atau kau tak akan pernah aku maafkan." Kata Kibum dengan pandangan tajam kearah Siwon.

"Tapi Kibummie?" Siwon tetap tak bisa menerima alasan Kibum untuk memaafkannya.

"Akukan ingin menikmati waktu free ini bersamamu Kibummie, kalau aku harus tak berbicara dengan mu dan berhenti mengganggumu, apa gunanya aku disini?" tanya Siwon dengan tampang melas.

"Bodoh amat." Jawab Kibum acuh dan kembali berbaring dengan menutup mukanya menggunakan bantal.

"Ya... Kibummie, dengarkan aku dulu." Kata Siwon sembari mengguncang-guncang ubuh Kibum.

"Nggak mau!" kata Kibum singkat.

"Kibummie..?" kata Siwon dengan tetap mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Kibum.

"Nggak!" Kibum tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"Kibummie,,,, ayolah maafkan aku dan dengarkan aku dulu?" pinta Siwon dengan tetap mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh kibum.

Kibum hanya diam, tapi Siwon makin keras mengguncang tubuhnya yang membuatnya kembali naik pitam, "Ne.. orang dikasih hati malah minta empedu!" kata Kibum jengkel dalam hati. Dengan kasar di bukanya bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Siwon yang kini tengah terkejut melihatnya bangun secara tiba-tiba. Ditariknya lengan Siwon kasar dan didorongnya keluar dari kamar denga kasar hingga Siwon jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

Siwon menatap terkejut kearah Kibum, dia tak menyangka Kibum akan bertambah marah. Dia bangun dari jatuhnya dan bersiap-siap akan berbicara lagi, namunnn...

.

.

BRAKKKKKK

.

.

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan kasar tepat didepan matanya.

"Kibummie..." teriak

"DIAMMMM. DENGAR, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN MU HYUNG. DASAR SIWON HYUNG PABBO. TIDUR AJA DILUAR SELAMA WAKTU FREE INI!" teriak Kibum keras.

Siwon hanya memandang pintu kamarnya dengan Kibum itu dengan tatapan nelangsa.

"Hah... DL Siwonnie, selamat menikmati kesengsaraanmu ya." Kata Heechul dengan cueknya.

Siwon menatapnya marah, namun Heechul yang dasar cuek tetep aja cuek tak memperhatikan tatapan membunuh dari dongsaengnya itu.

Dan waktu free yang sangat di nantikan Siwon berubah menjadi waktu free yang sangat di bencinya karena kemarahan Kibum akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Hah... sial sekali aku hari ini. Didiamkan Kibummie, nggak sarapan pagi, dipukul berapa kali dan sekarang aku harus tidur diluar." Kata Siwon lirih dalam hati, dan dengan langkah gontai dia kembali keruang tengah dan duduk disana dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikannya dari tatapan kasihan para member.

.

.

.

-F I N-

.

.

.

Huh... akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana? Kurang Poor ya? Hah... aku memang selalu gak bisa untuk menyiksa pasangan ini, pasalnya terlalu baik dan pendiam untuk disiksa. Jadi segini aja deh Poornya... ToT.

OK... kali ini bener-bener end. Mian kalau endnya gak sesuai harapan...mian kalau pendek dan banyak typo. Chap ini dibuat karena banyak yang protes karena dibuat oneshot, selain itu katanya Siwonnya kurang menderita and de es be ge dah. Oleh karena itulah dan maka dari itulah juga oleh sebab itulah #plakkk, kebanyakan ngomong. Author buat chap 2nya dan gak jadi oneshot tapi twoshot.

Semoga reader semua suka membacanya.

Special Thank's to and replay review :

.

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**** , ****Pipit-SungminniELFishy, ****ELFishyShfly**** , ****Min hyorin, QB, ****Cho Seo Ryun**** , ****Jinkidini, ****Arisa Adachi**** , ****RizmaHuka-huka**** , ****Unykyuminmin, Kim Taena, ****Shiori and Shiroi**** , ****PhUmiE, Choi KyulBin, ****Ira Cloudsomnia**** , ****gimo michiko, Maki Kisaragi, dan ****JulyCassieElfShawol.**

**.**

**.**

Yang sudah baca and review dan buat semua silent reader juga *emang ada?*, mian gak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu cozx mata author dah tinggal 1 watt ne.

Gak banyak ngomong lagi dah.. Review please bagi yang dah baca...^^.


End file.
